


Blood Music

by loire



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, BBL spoilers, Bloodplay, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, One Shot, Requited Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loire/pseuds/loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not meant to be, this affection between the two of them; yet still, they craved it.</p><p>This blood.</p><p>Their blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Music

**Author's Note:**

> French birbs tho.
> 
> \---
> 
> We' re not going anywhere  
> Thinking loud and clear, where will I be in a year?  
> Two hearts slamming as one, it's blood music

_Blood_.

_'Quel est le sang?'_

Bitter in taste, lush in color.

' _Pourquoi faut-il nous diviser?'_

Dark blood. 

Impure blood. 

_His blood_.

It was full of despair; down to its very core. An overwhelming note of heartbreak as Sakuya's mouth was overpowered; the additional flavor of copper, warm and deep, lingering upon Yuuya's tongue as the muscle delved into the space past his brother's flushed, swollen lips. Perfectly manicured nails were stained with blood, indents in crescent shape cascading down Yuuya's shoulder and spine. A streak of crimson was cut across the side of his beautifully arched neck and one flawless cheek just beneath a frame of gold-kissed glasses; both shallow lacerations caused by Sakuya's nails in the heat of the moment. Shoulders flexed as those same nails dragged upward, leaving deep welts in their wake as Yuuya kissed deeper, harder, pinning his younger brother's form against the desk as his own narrow hips fit in between slender thighs.

This was not meant to be, this affection between the two of them; yet still, they craved it.

This blood.

_Their blood_.

Painted across his lips like the truest shade of rouge lipstick, Sakuya soon feverishly began to place kisses over Yuuya's neck and a partially exposed shoulder as his form was lifted up to perch upon the edge of the desk in front of the other, thighs spread for Yuuya to fit in between. The hands that grasped the back of his thighs were firm in their grip, but still so gentle with reverence for the form before him. Yuuya's touch smoothed out to glide along Sakuya's covered lap and up beneath his shirt to touch soft, bare sides. 

He inhaled sharply when that shallow cut upon his neck was met with the hot touch of Sakuya's tongue, the younger of the pair now licking at the cut flesh to help ease the pain. Slender arms were draped around Yuuya's shoulders once more, hips wriggling slowly beneath his brother's hands as thumbs glided down prominent hip bones while palms squeezed at his sides.

There was a gentle submission from his younger brother as Yuuya tipped his face back up, capturing Sakuya's blood-stained lips again. Crimson fingers helped to loosen the front of stark white slacks as the younger was commanded to strip, authority in Yuuya's tone despite how soft the whisper that glided across the shell of one ear was. Pants dropped to the floor after some maneuvering and slight kicking before Sakuya sat on the desk again, lifting calm blue eyes back up to meet a shade identical to his own. Hands grasped the edge of the desk as Yuuya kept his eyes locked to his brothers, hands working to open the front of his slacks before stepping forward again.

Blood blurred the sight of a smooth chest, the length of a defined torso, and finally faintly curved, yet narrow hips as Sakuya swept his palm downward. Sakuya's figure was more gorgeous than expected, bared nearly to the bone, left in only his open shirt; a hard flush tinting his pale flesh. After touching his own neck, Yuuya's painted palm swept down Sakuya's chest, coating soft skin in a hue of cardinal red that seasoned Sakuya's form with a more appetizing appearance.

A half-awakened cock rose higher when Yuuya's palm wrapped around it, stroking himself in preparation as his other arm pulled Sakuya closer. Shakily reaching down, the younger of the pair followed his sibling's lead as he grasped hold of himself to mimic the same ministrations while a subtle moan passed his lips. Yuuya's face lowered, lips parting to delicately bite a soft pink nipple which sent Sakuya's hips bucking in reaction to a jolt of pleasure suddenly rushing down his spine to warm his lap.

With obvious experience, Yuuya teased one nub with his teeth while a hand lifted to fondle the other with a series of pinches and twists. Sakuya's spine arched forward as he quickly reached down, gripping the edge of the desk again as his other hand continued to stroke himself with greater need. His breath became ragged, cheeks flushed as his eyes fell closed tightly. He tried his best not to make any sharp noises, but it was difficult to do when Yuuya was laving one nipple with his hot tongue with no mercy.

"Forgive me, mon petit frère, but please bear this teasing for only a minute more..."

"What is it th-that you are going to do...?"

Yuuya only pressed a kiss just above Sakuya's heart.

"R-Réponds-moi!"

Ice blue eyes flew open as Sakuya's form was suddenly shoved backward, his body laying flat across the top of his own desk. Several items were displaced: a stack of papers he had needed to go over with Hiyoko involving several upcoming school functions, a pencil holder, and a stapler. None of it seemed to bother Yuuya in the least as his attention was now fixated on dragging blood-stained kisses down the expanse of his younger brother's stomach, down to the dip of his pelvis, and finally pressed his own face into a patch of soft, groomed hairs.

Sakuya looked away with a curse, his face igniting with an even more furious blush as Yuuya inhaled deeply against him. One thigh lifted as he reached down, fingers tangling into dusty blue strands of hair in a desperate attempt to claim his brother's attention again; away from  _there_. However, Sakuya was denied and instead was force to deal with the sudden pain of a love-bite at the inside of a delicate thigh. His spine lifted off of the desk, free hand clasping over his mouth as he turned his face to the side and breathed heavily. Yuuya only chuckled before licking the pain away, sealing his mouth around the forming red mark to suckle.

"Please wait..."

"I-I've waited...long enough!" Sakuya breathed out, parting his fingers.

"I know... I know..." Yuuya shushed, dragging his tongue upward before his lips could find the base of Sakuya's shaft. "But I promise you, this is for your benefit more so than my own."

Licking down the front of his brother's erect malehood, Yuuya was forced to hold Sakuya down against the desk to keep the other's form from rising and writhing all over the place. With his weight on his sibling's parted thighs, Yuuya licked his way up to that dripping tip where he suckled gingerly; Sakuya bit down onto his own knuckle to keep from crying out as his sensitive slit was parted with the tip of Yuuya's tongue. Any and all pre-cum was accepted to fill Yuuya's mouth, swallowing first before nipping down the sensitive underbelly of Sakuya's cock toward the base again.

Preparation was always the worst part, simply because it took so long.

Saliva and pre-cum could only do so much, but they were at a loss here in the student council office. Yuuya could only work with what he had.

" _Sakuya_."

"..."

"Mon petit frère, take my glasses, then put this on me."

Yuuya didn't need to  _see_ the way Sakuya fumbled about trying to slip the condom onto his brother's member. Tender kisses peppered Sakuya's temple as stronger hands massaged and glided along his lower spine in reassurance. There was a very obvious need, especially the way his cock twitched beneath Sakuya's touch, but Yuuya would be patient. 

Blood continued to drip down from the cut on his neck, but at a slower rate now as it was beginning to finally clot. Sakuya watched as the crimson color stained not only his fingers but now the backs of his palms as he slipped the condom onto his brother, his face still flushed beneath Yuuya's own. When he had finished, he gave the other a firm testing pump with the use of his hand.

Creamy thighs spread apart again as Sakuya lingered upon the edge of the desk. He slowly leaned back as Yuuya helped stabilize his own weight. Guiding the lengthy, swollen girth to his own opening, he suddenly tensed when the mushroomed tip began probing at him with a bit of pressure. A whine lifted from his lips and Yuuya was on top of him instantly. Teeth nipped at his neck, igniting his softened frame with a different kind of pain to distract him from Yuuya's malehood forcing itself past that first ring of muscle. Sakuya's knees lifted and hugged onto his brother's hips, arms suddenly wrapping themselves around the other as his nails cut into a marked back once again.

"Respirez."

Sakuya's response was a short series of senseless noises. He felt a gentle caress sweep across his neck from familiar fingers before he was suddenly cut with trimmed nails; a blinding white pain searing through his mind as the shallow nick began to bleed. Yuuya painted his lips with the sanguine color before raising his face, stealing a kiss from Sakuya's own mouth as he continued to push himself in inch by inch. Sakuya couldn't breathe; he could only inhale on top of another breath when Yuuya drew himself out nearly all the way before slamming his hips back into his brother's.

Despite having such a delicate body, it wrapped snug around Yuuya entirely. The intrusion, as uncomfortable as it was at first, still managed to send a shiver down Sakuya's spine - especially when he felt Yuuya raking his nails up the back of a soft thigh. It took several thrusts before the former Le Bel began to relax, hips picking up in speed and lifting in time with his brother's thrusting. Yuuya smiled lightly to himself as he began to pant, nestling his face just beneath Sakuya's jawline to take a mouthful of neck - right where the collar of his school shirts would hide any blemish without a problem.

Yuuya typically prided himself on being quite the attentive lover - making sure to take his time on enhancing each and every experience with his vastly acquired knowledge regarding sins of the flesh - but right now leisurely lovemaking was not what either of them seemed to desire. He felt Sakuya's hips rolling more desperately, his breathing more ragged. Restrained moans barely touched the shell of Yuuya's ear as Sakuya hugged his brother closer to him, taking advantage of their close proximity to grind the underbelly of his cock against lower abs. He barely contained a pleased groan of his own; his younger brother was too much when he was like this, frantic and teary-eyed. Still arched over the other, Yuuya swung his hips at a more deliberate pace the moment he heard the faintest plea in French; barely audible above their breathing.

Sakuya was unable to hold back a cry when thrusting became more frenzied yet determined, throwing his head back as his chest rose up. His body's vice-like grip around Yuuya was almost too much for his older brother now; every muscle within Sakuya was tightening up as his pale thighs quivered. He clawed at his sibling's bloodied and marred back in an attempt to hold him closer, the pair writhing and rocking against the desk as they reached those last precious moments before climax.

Sakuya could hear nothing but Yuuya's smooth voice as his brother pressed sharp moan against the side of his face. His own lips parted to cry as they each came - one then the other -  while hiding his face into Yuuya's shoulder. Fingers twisted into soft hair behind his head tightly as Sakuya clung to the other, his other hand sinking nails into a shoulder while his knees hugged at his brother's hips. He was gently lifted as Yuuya encircled one arm around the pale form beneath him, the other pressed against the desk, as he locked his hips with Sakuya. Both bodies tensed up as their minds spiraled into nirvana. Vision blurred behind closed lids and Sakuya became light-headed at the rush of heat and pleasure. Yuuya's head was spinning, body trembling hard as his hips gave an involuntary buck or two.

There was no guilt here. No regrets. 

There never would be. Not now. Not  _ever_.

Sakuya was the first to relax as he collapsed on top of the desk, hands lowering to drag blood-stained nails down his brother's bare biceps. His body shuddered from the after-effects, fingers twitching as his knees fell away from hips. He groaned softly when the other pulled out of him; Yuuya could only chuckle as he left just long enough to discard the condom and fix his slacks before shakily returning to collect his sibling into his arms and reach for his glasses. Turning away from the desk, he only made it a few short steps before falling back into Sakuya's office chair with him in his lap.

Yuuya spared a glance to the window as he reached for his school coat - it was dark out now. The school would definitely be closing soon. That didn't really matter to him as he knew several ways to not only get  _in_ to the school but  _out_. His attention was soon returned to Sakuya, however, as he draped his coat over his brother's back and shoulders. Sakuya's feverish need had died down and he was left feeling satisfied but spent as he rested against Yuuya's chest, facing him as his arms wrapped around his older sibling securely; his face nuzzled into a slender neck. The older of the pair soon leaned back in the leather chair, legs rising up to prop them up on the edge of the desk.

Both were a mess; sweaty with Yuuya's body bloody and cut in so many different areas from Sakuya's exploration and need for reassurance. But he knew. Of course he knew. It had been instilled in his brother since birth what blood meant and its importance; how it determined if one was noble or a mongrel. It was something that would take time to understand, for Sakuya to truly accept - that this beautiful, impure, filthy, tainted blood which flowed in Yuuya's veins was the very same that gave Sakuya life.

Brushing one hand down his brother's back, Yuuya's eyes fell closed as he pressed a soft kiss the top of Sakuya's head.

"Je t'aime..."

"...Et je t'aime _._ "


End file.
